The present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus for effecting recording and/or reproducing of information on an information recording medium formed in a shape of a disk, and in particular, a method for restoring track 0 suitable for a so-called hard disk unit in which a recording medium is installed in an airtight housing so as to be rotated at a high speed.